Wide Awake
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: songfic of "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. Peeta's P.O.V. Set in Catching Fire, around the time of the beach scene.


_I'm wide awake._

_I'm wide awake._

_I'm wide awake._

_Yeah, I was in the dark._

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart._

* * *

I was wide awake.

All because of Katniss Everdeen.

She'd awoken feelings in me that I didn't even know existed.

And now, I was falling hard.

Now only if she noticed me.

* * *

_I'm wide awake._  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_I'm wide awake._  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems._

* * *

For the longest time, I thought that we weren't meant to be.

I figured that she was destined to be with Gale.

But, I was wrong.

I'm wide awake.

And now I know that Katniss belongs with me.

* * *

_I'm wide awake._  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long._  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wouldn't dive in._  
_Wouldn't bow down._

* * *

If I knew that we were destined, then I would have acted when we were children.

I wouldn't have let her say no.

I would have made her believe in me.

But, then again, I like the way things turned out.

* * *

_Gravity hurts._  
_You made it so sweet,_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete._  
_Falling from cloud 9,_  
_Crashing from the high,_  
_I'm letting go tonight._

* * *

After our first Games, I knew things would never be the same.

And I also knew that she didn't love me.

Well, not to her knowledge at least.

So, I let her go.

But, who am I kidding?

I could never really let go of her.

* * *

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9._  
_I'm wide awake._  
_Not losing any sleep,_  
_Picked up every piece,_  
_And landed on my feet._

* * *

I picked up the pieces of my broken heart and tried to forget her.

But that wasn't possible.

She was the girl on fire.

She was completely unforgettable.

So, when she walked through town and didn't even look my way, I still hoped.

The girl from the Games was still her.

She was still my savior.

* * *

_I'm wide awake.  
Need nothing to complete myself - no.  
I'm wide awake.  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den.  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late._

* * *

I didn't need anything to feel complete.

Somehow, I knew Katniss cared.

And that was enough for me.

In truth, I felt new.

I was new.

I wasn't scared little Peeta anymore.

I was Peeta, Hunger Games victor.

But, I never pretended to be something I wasn't.

And I knew that Katniss hadn't either.

She was that girl who loved me in the Games.

She just didn't want anyone to know that.

* * *

_The story's over now, the end._  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wouldn't dive in._  
_Wouldn't bow down._

* * *

So, maybe our story was over.

But, I didn't believe that.

Katniss was a burning fire, and I was merely burnt bread.

Yet, we were more then that to each other.

* * *

_Gravity hurts.  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete.  
Falling from cloud 9,  
Crashing from the high,  
I'm letting go tonight._

* * *

I was hurt.

But so was Katniss.

And I hurt even more knowing that.

So, she was forgiven before she could ever apologize.

Not that she would, of course.

Because she was still in her shell, waiting to come out.

I would wait forever for her to come out of that shell.

* * *

_I'm Falling from cloud 9._  
_Thunder rumbling,_  
_Castles crumbling,_  
_I am trying to hold on._  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_But I'm not blind anymore._

* * *

Now that I know that we end up together, I don't regret anything.

She is mine.

I am hers.

And now I see that clearly.

* * *

_I'm wide awake._  
_I'm wide awake._  
_Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9,_  
_Crashing from the high,_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight._  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9._

* * *

I may have fell from cloud 9 after the Games, but that brought me back to reality.

And most importantly, Katniss.

And I can't say that dislike that.

* * *

_I'm wide awake._  
_I'm wide awake._  
_I'm wide awake._  
_I'm wide awake._  
_I'm wide awake._

* * *

I'm wide awake.

And I know that Katniss and I, well, we were destined from the beginning.


End file.
